1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to a mooring device for mooring a ship and comprising a base, a movable arm construction supported by the base, and at least one magnet mounted in a frame, which frame is supported by the movable arm construction, and wherein for mooring the ship the at least one magnet is arranged to attract the ship's hull. The invention also relates to a method for mooring a ship using such a mooring device.
2. Description of Related Art
A mooring device is known from WO2010/053368. According to this citation the mooring device is placed ashore and is used for moving the magnet to the ship's hull and mounting the ship to the quayside. According to one of the aspects of the invention the mooring device can however also be mounted on the ship, wherein the magnet is connected to a magnetizable fixture onshore. The mooring device can also be used for connecting one ship to another ship. The magnet to be employed can be either permanent, semi-permanent or it can be an electromagnet.
There is a need to ensure, preferably automatically, that the ship is reliably moored when use is made of a mooring device.
From WO 2011/053140 a magnetic anchoring method and device is known comprising a magnet unit configured to generate a magnetic field to develop an attracting force between the magnet unit and a wall structure. The magnetic anchoring device of this citation further comprises a force generating device configured to engage the magnet unit, and to generate a test force in a predetermined direction between the magnet unit and the wall structure, and a force measuring device connected to the force generating device, and configured to measuring the test force.